Loved
by Sabaku-no-Ai
Summary: During the slow, agonizing weeks after the explosion, all Matt could do for Mello was to be worried and nervous for his wellbeing…and Mello didn’t want to see him that way. MattMello 1shot


**Title: **Loved  
**Author: **Sabaku-no-Ai  
**Summary: **During the slow, agonizing weeks after the explosion, all Matt could do for Mello was to be worried and nervous for his well-being…and Mello didn't want to see him that way. (Matt/Mello; 1shot)  
**Disclaimer: **Death Note and the hot lovers that are Matt and Mello do not belong to me…although I wish otherwise. :/  
**A/N: **I got "inspired" after I found a wallpaper of Mello kissing Matt, who was smiling, as well as finding an avatar of the same picture, captioned "Loved". And it was so uber sweet. D:  
**Warning: **Hate boy on boy love? Well, there's only a hint here, but if you're _that _closed-minded, please leave. Oh, and some scarce language. And, I guess, some uber minor spoilers. Thank you!

* * *

"Y-you sure you'll be okay?" he mumbled, staring at Mello while clutching the doorframe. He was about to go investigate on Kira again, and chose to do so alone. Matt wasn't too keen on the idea, but never told Mello how he felt. After all, it has only been a few weeks since the explosion that left half of Mello's body scarred. The blonde wordlessly raised his hand in reply as he continued to walk away. Well, he more of limped away. Mello still couldn't walk upright without having to, very carefully, stretch his legs. It was…heart aching, somewhat.

Once the blonde was out of sight, Matt shut the door grumpily, and instinctively took out the lone cigarette from the pack in his pocket. Upon lighting it, Matt took one long drag by the door, and made his way to the couch he calls his bed. He gave Mello his room in the apartment, as well as the TV and Playstation 2 while he recuperated. Matt even bought a mini-fridge for him, so that he wouldn't have to walk out to the kitchen. He was ready to tend to Slav's every need.

It's just…frustrating to do so.

"Stupid Mello…if he needs me, I won't be there to help…"

Hewould get up before dawn and try to sneak out of the apartment for a walk, but when his legs gave way, and he fell down, Matt would have to get up and help himback into the room. He would sometimes even lock the door to make sure he stays put. But somehow, it never works. He wouldn't want Mello jumping off the 21st story window.

Mello never helped his situation. He'd always push himself to the limit, and call on Matt only when he needed a lift up. He never spoke to Matt, either, and just fell, or limped or cried in silence. Yes, Mello cried. Why, no one really knows (nor would anyone ever know), but the obvious reason would be from pain and the frustration Mello gets from not being able to do simple tasks, like winking and walking. And it was a given. The Slav was very proud of his talent and abilities before the explosion. And now, he is reduced to a large pile of pathetic.

"…" Matt grunted and stretched over the couch. _I…was hoping that this time we have been spending together would make him open up to me. _He mused ruefully, watching the hands of the clock make their rounds. And for another day, Matt did nothing but worry about Mello, waiting for him to come back so that he can take care of him again.

…But unlike other days, Mello decided to come back early.

The keys rattled noisily as it was thrown to the floor. Matt jumped in surprise, head jerking towards the door. Eyes blinked at the dark silhouette standing by the door, who yawned, stretched his arms and scratched his bottom simultaneously. He made his way over to the bedroom, and got out a few minutes later, changed to a loose long-sleeved shirt and shorts, with a toothbrush in his mouth. He finally noticed Matt following his every move. "…What?" he said through the toothbrush.

"Welcome home…?" Matt greeted, with it sounding more like a question. He sat up, and walked over to Mello, who was rubbing his scarred arm nonchalantly. "It's only 8. What are you doing here?" the red-head questioned. "…Sick of me already?" Mello smirked, limping back to the bathroom and spitting. "Sorry." The Slav added as Matt appeared on the medicine cabinet's mirror.

"I…I was worried sick."

"You say that everyday."

"But you don't understand _how _sick, Mello!" Matt shouted, his voice a few notches higher than what he intended. "You don't understand how someone loves you and wants to take care of you, but all you do is cry by yourself when I'm just in the other room, ready to talk and comfort you!" Mello's head jerked upwards in surprise. Matt never shouted at him, even if it was obvious he was pissed at something. _He…could hear me? _He turned around to face the American.

"So," he began. "How sick?"

Matt looked at Mello's extremely serious face, and burst out laughing. It wasn't an intentional laugh, but he didn't stop himself. The blonde blinked at Matt, approached him and wrapped his hands around the red-head's neck. Matt was still laughing heartily.

Mello mumbled, "I'm glad to know that someone loves me." He kissed Matt's cheek and started to walk away. "And I'm even more glad to know that it's you." he added, smiling a little.

Matt's chuckles finally died down after hearing that.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time. By the way, constructive criticism only. If you think shounen-ai is sick, when why did you even read? Flames are only going to be made fun of. The link to the icon is here: **pics**(dot)**livejournal**(dot)**com/ceres**(underscore)**strife/pic/0000dw6y/g1**. 


End file.
